


A new generation

by Witchpokefangirl8647



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchpokefangirl8647/pseuds/Witchpokefangirl8647
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon
Kudos: 2





	A new generation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon

(Ash never gained the title Pokémon master despite that he has become very powerful over the last seven years. Now the rules have changed his daughter had two choices, either she can travel with her father until she can handle herself. Or she can stay at home and prepares beforehand).

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon. Even if I did, not a lot would change anyway to expect I would make a finale similar to the battle frontier saga. In addition, Goodra returns to Ash just to be with him. No, He won't have Raichu that won't stop Pikachu from having one as a mate though.

Ash is 30

April is seven  
April has brown eyes, brown hair, average built,

The babies are 3 to 5 weeks old

~~Pokémon speech~~

It has been 20 years since Ash started his journey to become a Pokémon master but even though he never gained that title.

He has managed to become a very powerful trainer over the last seven years. Except for Pikachu all his Pokémon that could evolve did but even though Pikachu did not evolve, he still did get a mate. He even learned how to take care of his Pokémon such as how to prepare their food.

Ash watched out the window as the offspring of his Pokémon played with a sigh he was planning to give one to his daughter for her 10th birthday In three years now he was trying to decide which one.

Then all of a sudden the phone started to ring. Immediately he picked it up, answered, "Hello."

His eyes widened as he heard Gary on the other end asking him to come over to his lab. The phone was disconnected immediately

"What in the world was that about?" He thought to himself, putting back the receiver.

Ash rushed towards the lab while he was there his daughter started playing with one of the babies in the yard.

This little girl was a Hoothoot even though she was not shiny like her father, she was smaller than average as he was and very shy.

Meanwhile, at the lab Ash and Gary were talking about her the professor had thought April might like to start training a Pokémon early.

The more he thought about it if it felt like something April might want to do, but he would still ask her.

Both she and hoothoot were having a great time at home until suddenly she saw that her father had returned.

They rushed towards him once they got there both stopped he looked deep in thought.

As soon as he saw, he decided to ask both of them if they wanted to start training a Pokémon just a little early. April's eyes widen as she thought about it.

This seemed too good like she was in a dream, so she asked if she could have some time to think.

Her father just nodded as he gathered his Pokémon, their babies, then went into the kitchen April followed him and began to fix herself a sandwich.

April then went back outside as her father's Pokémon started to train. Infernape with Charizard, Serperior was training with Sceptile and Primape with Embroar.

Scrafty was training with Kroodile, Torretera with Meganium and Floatzel with Feraligatr.

Garachomp was sparing with Glalie, Gigalithe with Donphan, and Snorlax with Venasaur.

Blastoise was with Heracross, Muk with Kingler, Starapor with Unfezant, Pidgeot with Swellow, Samurott with Greninja, Talonflame with Gliscor. Leavanny was with Seismitoad. Lapras, Butterfree, Tauros, Noctowl, Typholosion.

Goodra, Hawlucha, Noivern, his Tauros Incineroar, Dragonite, Lucario, Ganger, Sirfetch’d, Mr. Mime, Decidueye, Lyncanroc, and Pikachu were off training by themselves.

Every single one was practicing a new attack that they had learned earlier during the week strengthening the move although he never won a league.

It did not matter he had more than enough money to pay the bills, buy food.

Even get just enough land so his Pokémon could be with him without having to go in their poke balls.

Ash never trained them to the point of collapse he always made sure, each got stronger. Even though he always gave them a choice of going free, they did not take it.

April was pondering on who to bring with her as she has begun to pack she began to cross off her choices she wouldn't take pichu the little guy didn't like her too much.

Maybe, she could bring a milktank or treecko, chimchar, or maybe one of the froakies she couldn't decide.

She looked over trying to decide while she was doing that her father's pikachu was taking a break in fact all of them were.

” So Venasaur you feel any different after learning the move earthquake?” ~~Infernape asked.

”A Little how is shadow claw working for you Glad Ash decided to take on that underground tournament”~ Venasaur stated.

"The Rules kept him from getting anything new expect most of our evolution and new moves”Blastoise butted in.

~~"Yeah But those battles were fun even if we ended up in second place"~~Garachomp replied

~~"I agree that man was a genius sorry you ended up evolving Venasaur~~Infernape replied.

~~" Oh well petal blizzard was kind of worth it though"~~Venasaur answered  
"I am surprised you did not fight it this time though"~~Charizard replied

"When I saw petal blizzard and learned I could only learn it as a Venasaur from that Alakazam"~~He began

" That is what made me change my mind" ~~ Venasaur finished.

As they chatted, April was still trying to decide maybe one of the pidgeys from Dad's pidgeot.

Hoothoot jumped on top of her head as one of the noibat whimpered she wanted April to give her some attention as well.

However, every time she would either scream or run away she just yawned as she watched falling asleep.

Noivern landed and watched as the seven- year old tried to decide.

She knew was that it was not going to be a Pidgey.

It was also not going to be a Caterpie, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pichu, or Munchlax, Tarous or Milktank.

She also crossed out Lapras, Goomy, Chikorita, Totodile, Cydnaquil, Grimer, and Phanpys.

Any of the baby Noibats, Gibles, Turtwigs, Chimchars, Charmanders, Pidoves, Tailows, Fletchlings, Hawlauchas, Mankeys, and Roggenrolas was also out of the picture.

She also crossed out Lapras, Goomy, Chikorita, Totodile, Cydnaquil, Grimer, and Phanpys.

Any of the baby Noibats, Gibles, Turtwigs, Chimchars, Charmanders, Pidoves, Tailows, Fletchlings, Hawlauchas, Mankeys, and Roggenrolas was also out of the picture.

That left the Seedwaddles, Snivys, Snorunts, Torkoals, Oshawotts, Starlys, Sandiles, rockruffs, littens, and Rowlets.

This also left Tympole, Froakies, Corphish and Krabbies she only wished that she could decide.

April just yawned and headed to bed maybe a good night sleep would help her decide suddenly a thought occurred to her a few of the snorunt were female. She did win a dawn stone during one of the races at school.

Racing against her father's Pikachu as well as his Sceptile had really helped improved her speed as well as keep her in shape. In fact all of her fathers Pokémon helped keep her active. He also sent her to the professor to study and learn about Pokémon.  
She also went to Brock and learned how to cook and care for Pokémon. 

Then her father allowed her to play with the baby Pokémon. As she was thinking about it the female noibat who had been watching her earlier hung her head sadly. She knew April would never pick her on heown, so she had to take action.


End file.
